Vacation: Steve McGarrett Style
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny and Steve go on a weekend getaway with Grace, but when they arrive Steve gets down to business
1. Chapter 1

Vacation: Steve McGarrett style

"Ok that's the last of it!" Steve yelled as he threw the last duffel bag into the back of the truck. "Everyone, before you get in, do we have everything?"

Grace held up Seal and Reapers leashes and said "Got everything Uncle Steve!" She flashed him a smile and his heart melted.

"Got everything!" Danny yelled as he came out the front door turning around to lock it.

Steve helped Seal into the truck, then Grace, and stepped aside as Reaper jumped in. He shut the door and went around to the driver side to get in. He buckled his seat belt just as Danny shut his door. Steve laid his hand on Danny's knee and grinned as he saw Grace in the backseat, one arm wrapped around Seal, the other around Reaper and she was bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"Come on, Uncle Steve! Let's go!" Grace pleaded

"Ok, ok! We're leaving now!" Steve laughed, started the truck and they took off towards their cabin they rented for the weekend. It was a beach front cabin, with access to the forest and surrounding trails which they planned on hiking later.

A couple hours later they stopped at a gas station to buy some snacks and something to drink. They took the dogs out to stretch their legs and then they loaded back into the truck.

"Danno are we almost there?" Grace asked yawning in the backseat.

"just a little while longer monkey" Danny said as looked back at her and handed her a blanket from the under the seat "you can nap if you want." She was asleep in 10 minutes using Reaper as a pillow.

"So you have all this stuff planned out I assume?" Danny asked as Steve turned down a dirt road.

"Sure do babe. As soon as we there, your gonna unpack and make the beds and stuff while I make something to eat" Steve said smiling as Danny grimaced.

"why do I have to make the beds and unpack?" Danny asked as Steve took another turn.

"because my food is better, and because we need the beds made so we can crash after eating. Gracie is exhausted from driving all day and so am I" Steve laughed as Danny sighed "plus we need a good rest, tomorrow starts the real fun. Hiking, climbing trees and getting dirty"

"How is it that I love you?" Danny said "When you drag me through all these physically straining activities? Grace seems to love it, but she's only 9 years old, I am not young anymore Steven"

Steve just laughed and pulled into a driveway "Relax, Danno. It will be fine and we're here!"

Grace looked up sleepily from the backseat "Can we start tomorrow Uncle Steve? I'm tired"

Steve smiled at her messy hair from sleeping in the truck "Yes Gracie. We'll start tomorrow" He picked her up and carried her inside then set her on the couch while Reaper and Seal curled up in front of it then he turned around and tried not to laugh as he saw Danny struggling through the door with 3 bags in his hands

"You just gonna stand there and look good or are you going to help?" Danny said glaring at Steve.

"Can't I do both? Look good while helping." Steve said as he grabbed a bag from Danny and kissed him.

"Ooh by all means do both! I have no objections as long as you help" Danny said smirking.

They made the bed in the small room and threw the dog beds down beside it. Steve picked up Grace and deposited her gently on the bed, pulling her shoes off and pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Reaper and Seal came in and plopped down on the dog beds, letting out sighs and falling asleep.

"babe! Come out here and look at this view!" Danny yelled from the beach.

Steve walked out the back door and said "You talking about the sunset or your ass? They both look pretty good from where I'm standing" He wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and just let them rest there.

"seriously? Is that all you think about?" Danny asked, enjoying the warmth radiating from Steve's skin.

"Not always but there are a few things I'm thinking about that I'd like to do right now" Steve whispered, nuzzling Danny's neck.

"Not with Grace here. No. " Danny solidly refused.

Steve continued nuzzling his neck, then started running his hands up and down Danny's chest under his tshirt "Come on, I'll be quiet if you are" Steve kissed his neck and then trailed them up his neck and down his jaw.

Danny groaned. He couldn't believe he was letting Steve talk him into this. His 9 year old daughter was right inside the house sleeping! His body betrayed him and shivered when Steve whispered in his ear again.

"Come on Danny. Right here on the beach, in front of this sunset. Grace won't hear a thing and there's no one else around for miles. " Steve whispered his ear then kissed that spot behind it that made Danny go nuts.

"Fuck Steve!" Danny felt his pants getting uncomfortably tighter and he could feel Steve's getting tighter against his back.

Steve spun Danny around and pushed his lips against Danny's. He nipped and sucked on Danny's lower lip before, literally, picking Danny up and laying him on his back on the beach. Steve lowered himself on top of Danny and and grinned when Danny gasped as he felt Steve's full length against his hip.

Danny loved the way Steve fit against him. He didn't weigh too much and when he laid on top of Danny it just felt right. Steve's lips met his again and they kissed for a minute before Steve broke it and began kissing down Danny's jaw and neck, nipping here and there. Danny found the hem of Steve's shirt and bunched it up under his arms until Steve broke contact long enough to whip it over his head. He ran his hands down over Steve's abs and grinned when Steve rested his forehead on Dannys shoulder.

"Danny..." Steve choked out "I need your skin against mine" Steve sat up and looked at Danny's face, flushed red but still smiling. He pulled up Danny's shirt and gently worked it over his broad shoulders and finally over his head. Then Steve went back to work, kissing and nipping at Danny's collarbone, enjoying the feel of Danny's hips squirming underneath him.

"Steve...I need.." Danny barely managed to whisper before Steve's lips were back on his.

"I know, just be patient babe" Steve said as he ran his down Danny's stomach and reached the waistband of Danny's jeans.

"Danno?" They heard Grace yell from the house.

"Fuck!" Steve said and rolled off Danny to the side and looked up at the sky.

"Great. Fanfuckingtastic. My daughters looking for me and I'm rock hard" Danny said hands rubbing his face.

Steve laughed and began scooping sand over Danny.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he felt more sand being thrown onto his body.

"covering you up unless you want to traumatize your daughter" Steve said as he scooped more sand onto Danny's lap and his own.

"Danno?" Grace said standing on the deck "What are you an Uncle Steve doing?"

"Nothing monkey, we're just playing in the sand" Danny said hoping his face wasn't red anymore.

"oh well I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Grace asked rubbing her eyes.

Steve jumped in at this point "Yeah I'll make some macaroni and cheese. Why don't you go inside and do me a favor Gracie. Dig the Mac and cheese out of the food box and me and Danno will be inside in a minute"

"Ok" she said as she went back inside.

"oh my god!" Danny covered his face with his hands.

Steve just laughed and said "I told you she wouldn't hear anything because we didn't get that far"

Danny just sat up and glared at him "Yeah we'll Im feeling pretty unsatisfied so we'll continue this later, my daughter almost catching us worked better than a cold shower so I'm going inside. Don't know what your gonna do babe" Danny laughed looking at Steve's pants and then at Steve's pained face.

"told you it was a bad idea!" Danny yelled over his shoulder as Steve sat in the sand


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny was dishing out the mac and cheese when Steve finally walked through the back door.

"Everything ok babe?" Danny said grinning from ear to ear.

"Um...not really but it will be later" Steve said, casting a seductive look at Danny.

"Are you ok Uncle Steve?" Grace asked eyes full of concern.

"yeah I'm fine Gracie" Steve said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and said "Good cause I was thinking that we could play a game tonight. Can we please?"

"Sure! What did you have in mind?" Steve asked smiling and Danny was so glad that there was someone who loved Grace as much as him.

"Hungry Hippos!" Grace yelled flinging macaroni everywhere when she threw her hands up in the air "oops sorry"

Reaper and Seal quickly cleaned it up though, finding every noodle that landed somewhere and licking it up.

A couple of hours later after cleaning up and Danny finally managing to unpack after Steve continuously assaulted him by grabbing and swatting his ass they were seated around the coffee table playing Hungry Hippos, Grace was winning because Steve and Danny had no clue how to play and because they enjoyed watching the little girl bounce with joy.

Around 10 o'clock Danny got up and said "Ok Monkey time for bed. We are going hiking and stuff tomorrow so you need to sleep"

"But Danno..." Grace trailed off yawning "I'm not tired though"

"ok then don't yawn again" Danny said smiling.

"fine" Grace said, contorting her face trying to to hold in another yawn.

Danny just laughed and said "Bed time now" he watched as she got up and went to her room and Seal and Reaper followed. Then he felt the couch move as Steve got up and went outside to the beach. Danny got up and followed him and was about to throw his arms around Steve when he side stepped leaving Danny to fall face first in the sand.

"Damn you and your ninja skills" Danny said as he turned over onto his back, just before Steve landed on top of him.

"Time to finish what you started Danno" Steve whispered in his ear.

"How did I start this? Your the one who couldn't control yourself earlier" Danny said, trying to win control of his body and losing.

"You said that we would be too loud and I said that as long as you were quiet then I would be too, and so I took it upon myself to push you and see if you could stay quiet" Steve said as he kissed behind Danny's ear and worked his way down to his mouth.

"Oh I see how it is" Danny said as he shivered when Steve nipped at his throat.

Steve continued kissing and nipping here and there until he stopped at the spot where Danny's neck curved into his shoulder. He bit down leaving teeth marks in the skin and then he ran his tongue over and blew it on it, taking satisfaction in the shudder that came from Danny's body. Then on the other side in the exact same spot he sucked a huge hickey on Danny skin.

"Really Steven? Grace is going to see that and asked what happened" Danny said trying to sound annoyed but his voice his too hoarse.

Steve just chuckled and continued. He only broke contact to sit up and take his shirt off, slowly. Danny just watched in amazement as the muscles in Steve's arms and chest rippled as Steve took his shirt off. Steve just grinned when he looked back down and saw Danny staring. He knew Danny had always loved his chest even though he complained at him for always taking his shirt off during work.

"Why am I the only one undressing here?" Steve said low and raspy.

"Good point" Danny said and as he reached down to pull his shirt off, Steve grabbed his hands and shook his head. Steve gathered Danny's shirt under his arms then tugged it over his head. Steve braced his arms on both sides of Danny's head then leaned down to kiss him.

"Steve, please just hurry up. We can take it slow at home. I need this now and I really don't want to get caught by Grace again" Danny said as he ran his hands down Steve's back and slipped them into Steve's jean.

"Pushy aren't we?" Steve smiled as he sat up and Danny's hands didn't move.

"At the moment? Yes" Danny said groaning as Steve put his full weight on Danny's hips.

"At the moment? Your pushy all the time" Steve said as he unbuttoned Danny's pants.

"you really want to discuss this now? Mr. trigger happy nutjob. Fuck!" Danny yelled as Steve's hand ghosted over his dick.

"Hey what happened to being quiet?" Steve said grinning

"Fuck you" Danny said through closed teeth.

"I hope so, later at home" Steve said as he slid his hand up and down Danny's cock a couple times before wrapping his hand around it and slowly jerking Danny off.

"Steve...faster" Danny said, hips bucking involuntarily.

Steve started moving faster and released him just as Danny came and before Danny could yell out something obscene like he always does, Steve pressed his lips to Danny's and swallowed the moan that Danny was about to let out. Steve broke contact then rolled off Danny and lay in the sand.

"Better than I thought it would be after almost getting caught the first time" Danny said as his breathing returned to normal and he got up.

"Where do you think your going?" Steve said as he watched Danny walk away.

"To the bed. To sleep." Danny said "Have fun"

Steve looked down at his erection, rock hard against his jeans for the second time this day "I'm starting to think this relationship is a bit one sided!"


End file.
